NetheRealm CA5E Codename: Hellegion
by Ryan D. Lomax
Summary: When the true D Day happens it is up to a rag tag group of superhuman's with distinguished capabilities to turn the tides of a plan to create a 2nd Hell on Earth! Join Hellegion, a young man turned hero by means of Bio Mutagenic science and experimentation, as he pursues his sister from another mister but finds much more down the road in this somewhat apocalytpic new york setting..


Now I bet you are wondering how it all began for our crimson hellspawn hero right? Well here we go.. Back in time... First we start off with how Hellegion even came into the picture his motives and so on and so forth.

Hellegion is the product of a bioorganic weapon project involving the power of several forbidden practices such as necromancy, alchemy, dark arts and so on and so forth.. He

was created in a huge science facility called BlackHalo Corp. BHC specialized in cracking the code in human DNA to make humans stronger better give the super powers like

those in comic books literally turning fiction to reality... They came out with so many creations it was as if new life began to walk the earth since day one of their productivity.

That being said hellegion was born as was Phantasma our asskicking sirenity sister and Malevolence our cocky arrogant and mouth running antagonist in this whole story... To

create the DNA code cracker they contained it in a virus called The XLocust Strain. Reason being is because those who are worthy of it will gain powers while those unworthy

will only get extremely sick with slight slim chance of death. Hellegion wasnt always hellegion ya know. He was a normal human being like you or me. But he always dreamed

of gaining power to protect what he cared about.

* * *

On a rainy day however his sister alex was extremely sickly. He didnt have the money to save her from death either. thats when BHC drafted him for the XLocust testing. He

thought it would be a good way to save her. So he went thru with it begging them to treat his sister. They agreed. So the injections went into his body. They monitored heart

beat and vital signs to make sure and see if they were both worthy... hellegion writhed and screamed in agony of the virus taking control of his body. They thought he wasnt

gonna make it... but he pulled thru... His sister however did not... Or so Ryan thought... When her vitals went dead they took her away... He remembers them wheeling her

off somewhere as he screamed in anger and sadness of his sisters "Death" He remembers being put to sleep and laying dormant for sometime... Years passed after that

incident... And hellegion awoke still confound in his holding cell.. But while in the cell he could here constant commotion outside... He could hear "ITS THE END OF THE

WORLD!" "GOD HELP US ALL!" OH GOD NOO" as an explosion went off completely leveling his holding cell he walked out to see zombies devouring their prey, werewolf like

creatures ripping apart their foes, Vampires draining the blood of their victims... In complete disbelief another explosion went off by the wall next to him showing the contents

of what was happening outside...

The same that was going on inside the facility only on a grandscale of worse. people ran in fear... Military authorities in mass hysteria and panic shooting anything that moves sky as red as blood and a gaping portal in the sky spewing creatures of mere folklore like zombies etc out onto the streets of New York where BHC was located. Hellegion in fright Jumped down to explore the mess that transpired out here. Suddenly a huge spire jutted from out of the ground right next to the empire state building. It surpassed even the tallest buildings in New york. Rushing to where the activity was going down at he arrived at the scene of the towers emergence. Hellegion used his devils iris to scan what was atop the spire. It looked to be a shadowy figure holding Alex by the neck of her clothes! His eyes widened in shock and tragedy. "but she died! i cant believe shes alive!" Looking even further he spotted the thing holding her. Malevolence... "So you are my clone?" Said malevolence in a condescending manner. "The hell do you mean clone? What is all this going on here?! Why do you have my sister? RELEASE HER!" He commanded. "Why would I do that? I can save the world with this sireness bitch here for one and for two I can get you to fight me over her saftey and when i beat you ill be the better hellspawn just like I already know I am. "YOU BASTARD!" "HAHA when you get past my several agents of destruction then you can fight me not like you will be able to get past one or anything as weak as you are. HAVE FUN TRASH!" He laughed as he disappeared into the darkness. Hellegion could here his sister scream his name as it echoed throughout the sky...

Thus is the story of how hellegion and his motive and drive came to be.

* * *

Now for how BlueViolet came in.. well lets see..

BlueViolet aka Jade Brittanica was also a subject to the XLocust. Her and Hellegion met way before they became super powered freaks of nature. She did it because she was

bored with her life and wanted something new. (A little about blueviolet shes short but thick with a cute ponytail and a really pretty smile. She got her name because those

are her two fav colors. Her abilities are telekinesis and sirenity sabres jus like alex. Hellegion is basically me Ryan lomax. Hellegions entire body is a biomutation. His limbs

can turn into wicked claws his eyes can see far away and see thru walls even see incoming attacks and events before they happen to him and so much more pretty cool

eh?:D) anywho after all that transpired hellegion and Jade meet up he tells her the issue and she agrees to assist him. Days passed as the search for them continued. Months

passed and still no sign of the captor and the victim. As the days went hellegion developed a small love for BV. They enjoyed their time together killing demons and zombies.

Training together and such. Hellegions love grew even more for her. He wanted her so much but couldnt find the words to say to her... One night while they were relaxing

under the starlight sky he leaned over to her: "Jade weve been together for about a few months now. We have been having the time of our lives killing stuff. Not a second I

regret and well I was wondering... Maybe we could be more than fri.." She stopped him with a kiss... "Im sorry but I really dont know if we could...Theres something that

differs between us something that sets us apart from one another..." "What is that?" "in due time you will find out..." One faithful day however rolled passed. They got a lead

on where alex and malevolence could be... Atop a building in time square. They rushed to combat and got to where the building was and looked. Surely enough their intel

was on point. Malevolence was indeed there with alex captive an chained. Our hero took out his assault rifle took aim and said "When I fire you rush in grab alex and get out

clear?" She had a look on her face as if she was spacing out with guilt. "JADE!" he whispered to snap her back to reality. "HUH? oh yea I gotchu Gee" He looked and shook his

head and aimed down his sight preparing for the rescue strike. He aimed took breath and squeezed the trigger!

The bullet with pinpoint accuracy was aimed dead on for the head of malevolence. When suddenly a shadow of what appeared to be an angel swooped down and blocked the

bullet. Hellegion looked on in confusion and disbelief. Malevolence didnt even flinch but he turned to where the dynamic duo were positioned... "Ah My clone has arrived..

Perfect timing." While he spoke, the sword carrying angel like being descended with a serpent like headress covering her forhead and snake like ribbons holding her very long

pigtails in place. Hellegion stood up as did BlueViolet slowly. "I see you have met my agents of destruction. Say hello to Minerva and BlueViolet.. He looked around. "you must

be delusional.. I only see one person with you other than my sister which Ill be taking back thank you..." "Wow I thought you were stupid but man you are a real genius look

next to you dumb ass.." Hellegion looked slowly towards BlueViolets direction and there she stood as she looked down hiding her shame... "So this is what you meant by

whats different between us huh? Ill find out in due time right?!" "ANSWER ME DAMN YOU!" She could say nothing... She jumped away from atop the ledge of the building

down to where malevolence and Minerva were standing. Hellegion with an angered look on his face took his sword out preparing to fight anyone in the way. He had

abandoned all source of trust with anyone... See this isnt the first time he had been betrayed through out the course of his life. When he learned of jades betrayal that was

the last straw for him honestly... "Aww you thought she wanted you? HAHAHAHA! please what could she possibly want with a copy like you?! Haha ladies do away with this

reject while I handle this precious cargo" Jade with a look of no emotion summoned her sirenity sabres while minerva took stance levitating just a few inches off the ground.

"En GARDE FOUL BEAST!"

So thats pretty much the whole betrayal part and how jade and hellegion met. But now its time for a battle from the past.. Can hellegion beat the two femme fatales? can he

bring himself to slay jade after what they went thru? Why did jade help out alex in the previous stories? Find out more coming soon...


End file.
